Miss Popularity
by Pinker Belle
Summary: AU:Lily Evans begins life at a new school where she meets Mark and his friends. At first Mark is all she could have ever wanted, but she finds out he's not all he's cracked up to be. Then James comes into the picture...
1. New Beginnings

**Miss Popularity**

**Chapter One**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! My alarm clock woke me up on my very first day of eleventh grade in a new school. Why am I starting in a new school in eleventh grade you ask? Because my mother had to go and get remarried. I don't know why. She was perfectly fine with just me and my sister Petunia. Samuel, my stepfather, marches into our lives and acts like he's my father. He can marry my mother and _try_ to tell me what to do, but he will never be my father, no one can. He tries to be an authority figure to impress my mother, but that just makes my sister and I think he has a stick up his ass. I groaned and pressed the off button. I sat up and looked around my purple and white room groggily. I dragged myself out of bed and into my adjacent bathroom. I showered quickly and went back into my room to get dressed. I pulled out a blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans and slipped them on. I quickly pulled a brush through my wet red locks and threw it up into a ponytail. I examined my reflection in the mirror and sighed.

"As usual, this is as good as it's going to get," I grabbed my spiral notebook and went downstairs to breakfast. I sat down at my place and poured myself a bowl of cereal.

My mother looked up when I sat down.

"Good morning Lily," she said cheerfully.

"Morning," I replied. My stepfather came into the kitchen just then and sat down across from me.

"Good morning Lillian," He said to me. I mumbled a response.

"Don't be rude Lily," my mother scolded.

"Good Morning Samuel," I said icily. My mother sighed. She knew that I didn't like Samuel. I finished my cereal and bolted from the house. I started off down the street in the direction of my new school. I was lonely. I had no one to walk with. When I lived back in Holbrook, my best friends and I walked to school together every morning. Now I had no one. I finally arrived at the school, alone. I was slightly intimidated by some of the people standing outside of the school. I got some stares because no one knew who I was. At least that's what I hope they were for. I looked down at the ground and made my way to the front office.

"Um, hi. My name is Lillian Evans. I'm new," I said uncomfortably to the old lady behind the desk. She nodded and put on a pair of glasses that were much too big for her tiny face. She shuffled through some folders and came up with one that I assumed was my file. She looked through the numerous papers inside that folder and pulled out a small schedule that she handed to me. I took the paper and she scrambled to get herself back in order. I looked down at my schedule and looked at my homeroom. Room 104, Johnson. I left the office and found my way to room 104. I walked into the classroom and got stared at by almost everyone in the room. I blushed a deep red. I hated being the center of attention. I quickly made my way to the back of the room and sat down in an empty desk.

"Hey!" some one whispered loudly. I didn't know anyone so I didn't think it was directed towards me. "Hey!" This time I looked up. The voice came from the girl in front of me. She had short dyed black hair with blood red streaks and piercing blue eyes rimmed with dark eyeliner. Her pale skin contrasted significantly with her dark red lips. "Are you new?" She asked me. I nodded. "I'm Ava," she told me. "Who are you?" the question was so straightforward that it took me off guard.

"Lily," I told her after a moment.

"Cool," Ava said simply, and then she turned around in her seat. I was still slightly bewildered, but I had the feeling I had just made a friend. In my next period I met someone slightly different than Ava. Her name was Anya. She had long straight blonde hair with long bangs that fell into her piercing blue eyes that were strangely similar to Ava's. She had pale skin and just a sprinkling of freckles over the bridge of her nose. She wore pink eyeshadow and pink lip gloss, a pink tank top with pink and white capri's and pink flip-flops. I had a feeling she liked pink. She talked a lot. Through all of her talking she found out that we were in the same lunch period and invited me to sit at her table. I readily agreed to this. I knew no one in this school aside from her and Ava, and Ava was not in my lunch period. When lunch finally arrived, I was a little uncomfortable at Anya's table. For one thing it was right in the middle of the cafeteria, and another reason was because there was a really hot guy sitting across from me and he kept staring. Once everyone was sitting at the table, Anya took this time to introduce me to the people at the table.

"Guys, this is Lily. She'll be sitting with us for the rest of the year. Lily, this is Jessica, Corrine, Mark, Lindsay, Joey, James, and Billy," Each mumbled a hello and the mention of their name. During lunch, I examined each of the aforementioned. Jessica was really pretty. She had long, braided, black hair and smooth brown skin. Her dark, almost black eyes were rimmed in black eyeliner and mascara. She had small pouty lips that wore sparkly lip gloss. She seemed friendly. Corrine had shoulder-length brown hair with blonde highlights. Her hazel eyes were large and expressive, and her mouth was slightly too big for her face. Mark was the hot guy sitting in front of me. He had brown hair that fell into his crystal blue eyes. His cheeks dimpled when he smiled and showed his perfect straight white teeth. Lindsay seemed slightly stuck up. She had long blonde hair that she had tossed over her shoulder about six times in the past ten minutes. I had yet to see her smile. Her blue eyes seemed dull and empty. She seemed like an overall bitch. Joey had long curly black hair and brown eyes. James was the strong silent type. His dark features made him mysteriously handsome. He had dark hair and eyes and olive skin. Billy however was definitely the class clown. He spent the period making stupid and yet funny jokes. He had curly blonde hair and laughing brown eyes. He was the only guy not wearing a black shirt. All of the guys at the table were hot, but Mark definitely took the cake. Anya seemed like the dumb blonde of the group but she still seemed to be the leader. She laughed at all of Billy's jokes but spent the period focused on James. It was obvious that she liked him. It was also obvious that Billy liked Anya. But Anya, being as 'blonde' as she was, was completely oblivious. Mark was focused on me. I glanced up at him every so often to find him staring at me. I tried not to blush under his gaze but to no avail. I blushed too easily.

"Lily," I tore my eyes away from Mark at the sound of my name. "We're all going to the mall after school. Do you want to come?" I smiled and nodded. "Great! So we'll meet you in the front lobby," Anya said as the bell sounded. Every one stood up from their seats and left the cafeteria. I was excited. My first day in a new school and I already had friends _and _plans! I went to my next class and daydreamed the entire period away. Mostly with thoughts of Mark. I barely noticed when the bell rang. I left the classroom, and almost as soon as I was over the threshold, I crashed into someone, knocking the books out of the person's hands. I stooped down to help gather up the books, blushing furiously.

"I am so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and..." I trailed off as I looked up into the beautiful blue eyes of Mark. He smiled at me and I smiled back sheepishly.

"It's okay," he said softly. It was the first time I had heard him speak and it was as amazing as I could have imagined it to be. His voice was a perfect match to his exterior. It was low and masculine but still sort of sensitive. I handed him his books and apologized again.

"Really, it's alright," He insisted. "So where are you going next?" he asked. I told him what my next class was and we found out that we were going to the same place. "Can I walk you?" He asked me innocently. I smiled and nodded. I followed him to the other side of the building and into our classroom just as the bell rang. We took seats next to each other as the class began. During the whole period, I was sneaking glances at Mark, secretly drinking him in. Finally the period, along with the day was over. Mark walked me to the lobby where we met Anya and Billy.

"Aww what a cute couple!" Billy exclaimed. Mark and I blushed simultaneously. Anya giggled. We were soon joined by Jessica, Corrine and James.

"Joey can't make it," James said shortly. His voice was deep and gravelly. Kind of sexy. I could see why Anya liked him. But Mark was definitely more my type. We headed down to the student parking lot and stopped in front of a Volkswagen Beetle convertible. Anya got into the drivers seat and she must have seen my eyes practically bug out of my head.

"My daddy gave it to me for my birthday," she explained. I got into the back seat and Mark squished in next to me, followed by Jessica and Corrine. James sat in the front next to Anya. Anya started up the car and pulled out of the lot and down the street to the mall. I had been to this mall before. It wasn't too far from my old house. Anya parked in the parking lot and we all piled out of the car.

"We'll see you boys later!" Jessica called, as she and the other girls giggled as they dragged me away. I was utterly confused. What were they doing? I soon had my answer.

"We're giving you a makeover!" Anya exclaimed. I was a little skeptical about that and it must've shown on my face.

"Don't look so scared," Corrine laughed. I smiled even though I knew that no amount of new clothes or make up would ever make me pretty. The girls dragged me into about a million designer stores that I would never be able to afford and they bought me new stuff.

"I will never be able to pay you back!" I cried.

"Don't worry about it! Its on us," Anya told me. This made me feel a little better but I still felt bad about taking such expensive gifts from people I barely knew. By the end of the shopping spree, I had about ten bags, nine of them filled with clothes and the other one with make up. They pushed me into the bathroom to change into one of my new outfits and when I was dressed, they put on some of the new make up. I looked into the mirror and went into shock. I was actually...pretty.

"Wow, I knew she'd look better but wow," Jessica gasped. I looked at the girl indignantly, although I knew it was true.

"Come on, we were supposed to meet the guys ten minutes ago," Corrine said, looking at her cell phone clock. The girls helped me gather my bags and we trudged back down to the first floor where the guys were waiting. Both Mark and James' jaws dropped when they saw me. I blushed under their gaze and looked at the floor.

"Guys, you're drooling," Jessica said snidely. Mark blushed and looked away, James just looked away. I guess he just wasn't prone to blushing. Lucky. I looked up and saw Mark staring at me again. This time when I blushed, I didn't look away, I smiled and he smiled back. It was a great feeling.


	2. First Date

**Chapter Two**

When I arrived home that evening, my mother informed me that my best friend Alice, from Holbrook had called. Upon hearing this news, I dashed up the stairs and picked up the extension in my room. I listened for the dial tone and then dialed her number.

"Hello?" came her tired voice.

"Don't tell me you were sleeping!" I exclaimed.

"Mmmm," she mumbled. I rolled my eyes. She was always asleep.

"It's the first day of school! You should be alert! The world needs more lerts," I snickered at the lameness of my joke and I was answered with another tired moan. I sighed. "Well, I met someone. A cute someone," That woke her up.

"What!"

"Yeah, his name's Mark, and he's so hot! He's got this great hair that falls into his amazing blue eyes. He's perfect," I told her. I could practically hear her grinning on the other end. It wasn't very often that I liked someone. I'm a very picky person when it comes to guys. He can't be too sensitive 'cause that's kind of gay, and he can't be too macho 'cause then he's a dick. He can't be too hot, 'cause then he's stuck up and he can't be ugly 'cause that's just bad.

"And he fits all of your requirements?" She jokes.

"Very funny, but yes, he does," I informed her matter of factly. "And the best part is, I think he likes me too!" This thought was proven the next day when Mark asked me to go out with him the following Friday.

"Hey Lily," He said to me after our class together. He seemed slightly uncomfortable.

"Hi Mark," I said smiling at him. "What's up?" Mark shifted his weight to his other foot and mumbled something incoherent under his breath. I arched an eyebrow at his nervousness. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" I asked.

"Do you want to go out Friday night? You know, just us?" He said, his face turning beet red. I smiled.

"I'd like that," I replied calmly, my voice hiding my true feelings. Mark's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Great! So I'll pick you up at seven?" I nodded. Mark grinned and walked away. When he was out of ear shot, I let out a little squeal, earning me some strange stares.

000

Friday didn't seem like it would come fast enough. But after much impatience, it did come. After school, I met Mark in the lobby. We left the building and he awkwardly took my hand. I smiled at him as we started to walk up the street towards the park. Most of the way we were silent. When we arrived at the park, we headed down to the lake to feed the ducks. We sat down on the grass next to the lake and Mark started to talk.

"I love coming here to feed the ducks. I know it sounds dorky-" I cut him off.

"No, its not dorky. I like coming down here too. Its nice," I said softly. "I thought I was the only one who enjoyed doing things like this. In my old town I used to do it all the time. Especially when my dad died three years ago. I miss him so much," Tears formed in my eyes and I wiped them away before they fell. It was so embarassing. I hadn't meant to start crying in front of Mark. He put his arm around me comfortingly.

"I know. My mom died last year. The worst part is, I didn't get to say goodbye. I was mad at her for something stupid and I ignored her when she left for work. A few hours later I got a call from the cops. They told me she was in an accident and she was killed instantly. I regret not saying goodbye to her every day," Mark's eyes were glazed over, like he forgot I was there.

"We didn't even know my dad was sick. Until he collapsed in our living room. An ambulance rushed him to the hospital but it was too late. He died an hour after he got there. I can't help but think that if we had known, we could have saved him," The tears that were forming in my eyes spilled out down my cheeks. Before I knew it, both of Mark's arms were around me and I was sobbing uncontrollably. It was the first time I had really cried since it happened. I didn't even cry at his funeral. I had convinced myself that I had to be the strong one for Mom and Petunia. I put my arms around his torso and cried myself out. Once I had composed myself, I pulled myself out of his grasp and wiped my face on the sleeve of my new sweater.

"I'm sorry," I said blushing. I looked away.

"It's okay, I understand,"

"No its not that. It just, I never really talked about it since it happened. And I never cried either. I guess three years is a long time to be holding emotions in like that," I smiled sheepishly. "But thanks. You know, for listening. I appreciate it," I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. When I pulled away, we were both blushing. Mark stood up and put out his hand to help me up.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" I shrugged.

"Sure," I said, grabbing his hand and pulling myself up. We walked down to the local pizza store and grabbed a booth. Mark ordered slices for both of us and brought them over to our table and sat down.

"So tell me about yourself," Mark said, taking a bite of his pepperoni slice.

"Well, my full name is Lillian Skye Jaclyn Marie Evans. I was born in Holbrook Hospital on July 18, 1959 and I'm sixteen years old. I have red hair and green eyes and I enjoy long walks on the beach," I joked. "What else do you want to know?" I asked.

"What do you like to do, who are your friends your family?"

"Well, I used to play the violin and I love to draw and read. I sing, but only in the shower, ummm," Mark snorted at this comment. "I have a sister, and my mom remarried a few months ago. My best friend in the whole world still lives in Holbrook along with all of my other friends. Except everyone I met from school." Mark nodded. "So what about you?"

"Well _my_ full name is Markus Charles Fletcher. I was born in Greensboro, NC. I moved here when I was two so I don't have an accent. My birthday is August 22, 1958 and I just turned seventeen. I play the saxophone in the school's jazz band and I like to go to parties and hang out with my friends, who you know. I am an only child and I live with my dad." He finished.

"Interesting." I said.

"Do you wanna go catch a movie or something?" Mark inquired. I nodded in agreement. We left the pizzeria and headed across the street to the dollar theater. We agreed on a movie and Mark turned to the cashier and said, "Two for Dead Run,"

"You don't have to pay for me, its only a dollar," I told him.

"Exactly its only a dollar, its not a big deal,"

"Okay, but I got the popcorn," I argued, and Mark reluctantly agreed. We headed into the small theater and sat in the very back. After a few moments, the lights dimmed and the movie began. I wasn't a very big fan of scary movies but I figured I'd be able to stick one out. It seemed like Mark really wanted to see it so I agreed. After only ten minutes, the movie began to scare me. Then the screen went dark for a second and a frightening image jumped onto the screen. I let out a small scream and buried my face into Mark's shoulder. He chuckled beside me and put his arm around me. I smiled weakly and covered my eyes. A piercing scream filled the theater. I gasped loudly and grabbed Mark's hand that was around my shoulder. He pulled me closer and I rested my head on his shoulder. I sneaked a glance up at him to see that he was looking at me too. He leaned down and covered my lips with his. My eyes fluttered shut as he kissed me softly. He pulled away, his blush visible in the dark. He began to mutter an apology but was interrupted by my lips connecting with his own. Our lips moved together slowly. He licked my lower lip and I opened my mouth slightly, allowing his tongue to push its way in to explore each and every crevice. Our tongues played games with each other for the remainder of the movie. When the lights came back on, we pulled apart both of us were out of breath from our extensive making out. I looked at my phone when we were out of the theater. It was almost eight.

"I should be getting home. I didn't tell my mom I was going out so I can't go home too late,"

"Okay. Can I walk you home?" Mark asked boldly. I nodded as he took my hand. I led him to my house, making small talk along the way. He followed me up the steps to the front door. "Well goodnight," He said. He leaned over and kissed me tenderly. His kiss left me weak in the knees. I fumbled with my keys but finally got the front door open. I yelled a hello to my mother and ran upstairs to my room. I picked up my phone and dialed Alice's number. I didn't care if I woke her up or not. Surprisingly she was awake.

"Hello?"

"Hey, its me!"

"Hey Lils, what's up?" She asked cheerfully.

"I just got back from my date with Mark,"

"You had a date with Mark?" My eyes widened.

"Oh my god! I didn't tell you?"

"Nope,"

"Well I had a date with Mark,"

"I kind of figured," She stated. I went into detail from beginning to end about what happened from the time we left school to when he kissed me on the doorstep. I left out the part where I was crying at the park. I had never told her about my father. She knew that he died but she didn't know the full extent of it. "Wow! I never would have thought _you _would be telling this story to _me._ Its always me telling you stories about my dates,"

"Gee thanks," I responded sarcastically. She was right though. Alice was pretty, with long blonde hair and flawless skin. Her eyes were a crystal blue like the sky. So naturally she got all the guys. Alice gushed about cute it was that I had a boyfriend as I argued that he wasn't my boyfriend yet. This went on until my mother called me down to dinner.

xxxx

At school on Monday, it felt really awkward between Mark and me because I didn't know where we stood. Apparently neither did Mark. After lunch on Tuesday however, Mark pulled me aside.

"Lily, I like you a lot. You're really pretty and nice and smart," I blushed scarlet at his compliments as he continued. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I blushed even redder if that was possible and nodded. Mark's face broke out into a goofy grin and he kissed me. I smiled at him and looked around. I wasn't really one for PDA's. Mark walked me to my next class and stopped outside of the door.

"So Anya's having this party on Saturday," Mark started. "You wanna go with me?" I nodded up at him. I had never really noticed how much shorter I was than him until that moment. He towered over my five foot two stance. "Great!" He exclaimed as the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class. He gave me another quick kiss and dashed off down the hall. I sighed contentedly and headed into my class.


	3. Party

**Chapter Three**

Mark picked me up at seven on Saturday night to go to Anya's party. When we arrived at her house, no, her _mansion_, Mark parked across the street and got out. I followed him into the house, a little unsure. Music was blasting from the surround sound speakers and I could barely hear myself think over the din. The air smelled heavily of alcohol and cigarette smoke. I coughed and waved my hand in front of my face as the person next to me exhaled a stream of smoke into my face. It didn't take me long to realize that it wasn't supervised. Either that or her parents were extremely lenient.

"You want a drink," Mark yelled, I nodded. As Mark went over to the refreshment table, I looked around. I spotted Anya on the other side of the room attempting to flirt with James, who wasn't paying her a bit of attention. My eyes scanned the room and I saw people from the table at lunch and other people that I didn't know.

"Hey babe, you wanna dance?" A tall guy with a goatee slurred.

"She's with me," Mark had suddenly appeared by my side. The guy rocked on his feet, obviously drunk.

"Whoa, chill dude," The guy said as he wobbled away. Mark smiled at me and handed me a martini glass filled with a pale green drink.

"I didn't know what you liked, so I got apple," I thanked him and took a sip. I wasn't much of an alcohol drinker. Well actually not at all. I'd had sips of champagne at weddings but that was about it. At first it was a revolting taste, but after a few sips it wasn't so bad. Mark led me over to the corner where Anya and James were hanging out. I greeted them and noticed that James gave me the once over.

"Lily! I'm glad you could make it!" Anya said loudly. She also held a martini glass and I could see that she was slightly tipsy. I sat down on the couch and Mark sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. He downed his shot of straight Vodka and got up to get another. I turned my attention to Anya who was still trying in vain to get James to notice her. James came and sat down next to me.

"Hi," He said to me. I smiled warmly and greeted him.

"Whats up?" I asked. He shrugged indifferently. Mark walked back over and squeezed in between us and his arm resumed its position around my shoulder. James left the vicinity and wandered over to another part of the room, with Anya following him like a puppy. Mark downed his second shot and stood up. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet.

"Let's dance," He said, dragging me to the middle of the floor. I let myself be led to the middle of the room where there were people dancing energetically. I began to move to the upbeat music alongside Mark. He grabbed me by the hips and pulled me closer. I could tell that the alcohol was beginning to get to him. He wouldn't be so loose and open if he were completely sober. He left his hands on their spot on my hips as we danced. I looked around at the other people dancing. Many of them were drunk or at least a little tipsy. Some were so into their dancing that they were practically having sex on the dance floor. I rolled my eyes and continued to dance. After a little while I was a little tired. I told Mark I was going to the kitchen to get some water. I headed into the next room. When I walked in I was surprised. Ava stood there leaning on the counter reading a magazine. She looked up when I walked in. Her blue eyes widened in surprise.

"Lily?" I smiled.

"Hey, I didn't know you were friends with Anya," I said. She laughed lightly.

"I'm not,"

"Then why-"

"She's my sister," I gasped in surprise. She laughed again.

"Yeah we're different. But we look the same. I just dye my hair and dress different. If I wore pink all the time and kept my hair blonde, you would have problems telling us apart," I nodded as I noticed the resemblance. That's why I thought Anya's eyes were so familiar. "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Mark," Ava's eyes narrowed.

"Be careful Lily. Mark is trouble. He has a problem," I frowned. So far I hadn't seen anything wrong with him. But Ava probably knew him better. Him being one of her sister's friends.

"What's wrong with him?" I never got that answer because Mark strode into the kitchen at that moment. It was obvious that he had had more to drink during my time in the kitchen.

"C'mon Lils! Let's dance," He slurred dragging me back into the living room. I never got my drink of water. I danced for a little while longer and then went back to the kitchen to actually get a cup of water. When I went in there this time, Ava was nowhere to be seen. I found a cup in a cupboard above the sink and filled it with water from the filter in the corner. I drank it straight down and headed back into the party. I found Mark sprawled on a couch. He was completely wasted, and passed out on the couch. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was eleven o clock. I had to be home at eleven thirty. I looked at Mark. He was my ride. I sighed. There was no way that he was going to be able to drive within the next ten minutes. I looked around and my eyes fell on the stairs. I pushed my way through the crowd to the stairs and made my way up. I guessed which way to turn at the top of the stairs. I picked left. I was led into a hallway with five doors. Two of the doors were blank. One door was covered with posters and stickers from punk rock bands while the other was covered with posters of pop singers like Hilary Duff and what not. I could guess which one was Ava's. I knocked on the door with the bands on it. There was shuffling from the other side as Ava got up to open the door. She smiled when she saw it was me.

"Hey, come in," Ava said, opening her door wider. I shook my head.

"I can't. I actually have to get home. Do you think you could drive me? Mark was my ride, and he's completely wasted," I explained. Ava rolled her eyes.

"Figures," She muttered. I frowned in confusion and was about to open my mouth to ask what she meant when she interrupted me. "Don't ask, you'll find out for yourself soon enough," I shrugged and followed her downstairs to the four car garage. She lead me to a black convertible sitting next to Anya's volkswagen. The garage opened and Ava backed the car out. We drove to my house in almost complete silence, only broken so I could tell her directions. As I went to get out of the car Ava took something out of the glove compartment. It was a spray bottle. She took off the cap and sprayed me down. I looked at her curiously.

"It takes most of the cigarette and alcohol smell away. So parents don't ask questions. I'm like the designated driver at these things," I chuckled and got out of the car.

"Thank you so much," I said before I closed the door and went into my house.

0000000

Mark called me the next afternoon.

"What happened? You just left!"

"I told you I had to be home at eleven thirty! At eleven you were passed out on the couch,"

"If you had woken me up, I could have brought you home,"

"You were completely wasted. I just had Anya's sister drive me,"

"Anya's sister? Ava? You hang out with her?"

"No, she's in one of my classes. She's nice,"

"Lily, I don't think you should-" Mark began. I interrupted him.

"Mark I have to go, talk to you later!" I hung up. I had the feeling Mark was about to tell me that he didn't think I should talk to Ava. I sighed. I wasn't going to let my boyfriend tell me who I was going to hang out with and who I wasn't. I headed downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a soda out of the refrigerator. The phone rang again as I was heading up the stairs. I ran to answer it before my sister but she got there first.

"Hello?" she said sweetly. "Anya? No there's no Lily here," She said obnoxiously. I grabbed the phone from her.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi, Lily?"

"Yeah, hey Anya what's up?" I said casually.

"Not much. I just wanted to say that I saw you leave with my sister yesterday,"

"Yeah. She's in my homeroom. She's nice. I didn't know you guys were sisters until last night,"

"Not many people know, and I'd like to keep it that way. In case you haven't noticed, she's sort of an outcast. I'm glad we started you out with the cool people, before she got to you. She'd probably get you to wear all black and put red streaks in your hair like her and her friends," Ouch. Harsh.

"Umm," was all I could say.

"Well anyway. Just stay away from her okay? We don't want the populars to get a bad rep kay? Great! See you tomorrow!" She hung up before I could say cat or dog. I sighed. This could get interesting.


	4. Just friends, I promise

**Chapter Four**

The next day at school was-to say the least, interesting. I headed to homeroom and took a seat. Ava walked into the room and smiled at me. I began to smile back but I noticed Anya standing in the doorway of the classroom, watching me. The smile faded off of my face and I looked away. Ava frowned and looked behind her. She saw her sister smirk at her and walk away. Anya knew that she had won. Ava looked at me, but I refused to meet her gaze.

"I thought you were different," she said softly. I looked at her then. Her blue eyes were filled with tears. I groaned and dropped my head on my desk. Ava was probably the nicest person that I had met so far at this school. I felt horrible for treating her this way. 'Well,' I thought, 'It's better to lose one friend than to lose a bunch.' However, this thought was not consoling in the least.

0000

I passed Ava a few times in the hallways that day. It was obvious that she was trying to avoid me. One time I saw her actually stop and go in the opposite direction. At lunch, I was quieter than usual and Mark noticed this.

"Babe, are you alright?" He asked me, "You're quiet."

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied. I was far from fine. I was guilt ridden. After lunch, Mark told me of a party that Jessica was throwing the following Saturday. I told him that I would go and pecked him on the lips, then I walked away without another word. Mark was a little more than slightly confused. Talk about slow.

0000

Saturday seemed to be coming a little sooner than I had hoped. If Jessica's party was anything like Anya's I knew that there was going to be a lot of alcohol. Mark picked me up at 6:30 on Saturday and drove me to Jessica's house. Like Anya, Jessica's family had a lot of money, and it was reflected in her large white house. Mark and I headed up the walkway and into her house. Again, the air was clouded with smoke and the smell of alcohol. Upon entering the house, Mark headed straight over to the refreshment table and got drinks for both of us. I took the apple martini from Mark and took a sip as he gulped down a glass of beer. We went over to where Jessica stood with Joey's arm slung over her shoulder and Lindsay sat attached by the lips to a guy with spiky black hair. Mark sat down on the couch and pulled me into his lap. I put my arm around his shoulder and kissed his cheek. I looked up and noticed that Jessica and Joey were heavily making out.

"I didn't know they were dating," I said to Mark. He shrugged.

"On and off," I nodded in understanding. "They have the right idea," I raised my eyebrows as his lips attacked mine. I kissed him for a minute and pulled away. I was a little uncomfortable kissing him in the middle of a party. Mark noticed my discomfort.

"Nobody's paying attention, plus everyone else is doing it," I looked around and noticed he was right. Everyone was too engrossed in their own conversations or make out sessions. I was still a little uncomfortable but I consented. My lips met his again and he kissed me hard. We were kissing passionately for a few minutes when I felt his hand snaking its way up my shirt. I didn't think anything of it until he started picking at my bra clasp. I pulled his hand out of my shirt but continued to kiss him. He put his hand on my bare thigh and began to work his way up my skirt. I pulled away from him.

"Stop," I commanded. Mark frowned in confusion.

"What's wrong?" He asked. He was obviously not used to being rejected.

"I don't want to go there, not yet," Mark looked disappointed but leaned in to kiss me again. I turned my face. "No. How about we just dance," Mark sighed but followed me to the dance floor after getting another beer. He brought his glass on the dance floor and droplets sloshed out of the glass as we moved to the music. By the end of the first song, Mark was finished with his drink and halfway through the next one. By eleven, Mark was wasted once again, and I was once again, without a ride home. I looked around for someone that I knew. I noticed James sitting in a corner with headphones in his ears. I wondered why he always came to these parties if he never mingled or drank or anything. I silently thanked him for the latter. I pushed my way over to him and sat down next to him. James noticed my presence and smiled. He removed his headphones.

"Hey Lils, what's up?"

"Not much. Do you think you could give me a ride home? You're just about the only one who isn't drunk," I said half joking. James laughed. It was the first time I heard him laugh. It was a sexy laugh. Low and rumbling. I liked it.

"Sure, I could give you a ride," He stood up and motioned for me to follow him. He led me outside to a black Honda Accord. I got in the passenger seat and told him where I lived. He drove me home. He pulled up in front of my house.

"Thanks James," I said softly.

"No problem, any time," I could tell by the way he said it, that he really meant it.

0000

This routine went on for a while. Every Saturday, Mark would take me to some party or other. He would end up wasted, and I wouldn't have a ride home. Most of the time it was James who drove me home. He was the only one that never had anything to drink. On Friday, Anya, Mark, James, Billy and I sat outside the school just hanging out. Anya and Mark were having a heated argument about some nonsense or the other. Billy looked on eagerly.

"I don't know if I'm going to Joey's party tomorrow," James said suddenly. A feeling of disappointment came over me.

"You have to go, who is going to drive me home if you're not there," I said, half jokingly.

"I'll go if you want me to,"

"I do," I said seriously and James gave me a lopsided grin in response.

0000

Mark walked me home that afternoon after our little hangout thing.

"We're not going to Joey's party," I snorted at his comment. Who was he to tell me whether _I_ was going or not.

"You mean, you're not going," I corrected.

"No I mean we're not going. You're only going because of me," He said matter-of-factly. I stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Excuse me? I was friends with Anya before I even met you. You wouldn't even know me if it weren't for Anya. I would have been invited to these parties whether I was your girlfriend or not!" I shouted and I stormed off in the direction of my house.

Mark called me that night to apologize. I accepted his apology.

"But we aren't going tomorrow,"

"_We_ might not be going, but _I_ am,"

"How are you going to get there?" He asked, thinking he had won.

"The same way I get home every Saturday," I informed him.

"Which is how?"

"James,"

"..."

"What?"

"Don't get too involved with him. You're still my girlfriend," Mark said dangerously.

"What are you talking about Mark? I know I'm you're girlfriend. James and I are just friends, I promise." As those words came out of my mouth, I began to doubt them. Was James more than a friend to me?


	5. Whoa, what just happened?

**Chapter Five**

James picked me up at 7:30 to go to Joey's party. We drove up to the house and James parked across the street. We walked into the house. The surroundings were familiar to me. I made my way over to Anya and Jessica. They greeted me warmly, in Jessica's case, loudly. She held an empty martini glass and was giggling insanely. Anya and I exchanged glances and snorted. Jessica laughed along with us at her own expense. I felt someone looking at me and I looked around. I saw James at the drink table gesturing for me to come over.

"What do you want to drink?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"I'm not much of an alcohol drinker so give me whatever," James made me an apple martini, a drink that I had actually grown to like since Mark gave me my first at Anya's party a few weeks before. I accepted the drink and we headed over to the empty sofa. We took this opportunity to get to know each other better.

"How about we ask questions about each other," James suggested.

"Okay, you ask first," I replied. James thought for a minute.

"Tell me something about you that nobody knows,"

"Hmm, I like to write poetry," James smiled.

"Me too," I grinned at him.

"You should show me some of your stuff sometime," I said. James nodded. "Okay, umm. Who have you known the longest out of the group?"

"Jessica, we practically grew up together. Our parents were best friends. Where did you move from?"

"Holbrook," I answered shortly. "When is your birthday?"

"August fourth," James stood up. "I'll be right back," He headed to the other side of the room. He returned a few minutes later with refills for the both of us. I took a sip as I waited for James to ask me another question. "What is your pet peeve?" I thought for a second and then answered.

"When people smack their gum really loud, and slurp their drinks, and make me repeat things a million times, and when they crack their knuckles," I said the last part just as James was about to start cracking his. I raised my eyebrows and he smiled innocently as he cracked them just to spite me. I winced with every pop. I downed the last of my martini and handed my glass to James. "Do you mind?" James smirked and took my glass. I leaned back on the couch with a sigh. I was feeling slightly lightheaded. But it was a good feeling. James returned with my drink. I took a few sips and looked at James.

"What do you think of me?" I asked, my words slurring ever so slightly. James arched his left eyebrow.

"Are you sure you want to know?" He asked. I nodded. "Well I think you're smart and clever. You're funny and nice and very sexy." I smirked at his last comment. He blushed. I could tell even in my drunken state that he hadn't meant for that last part to come out.

"Oh really?" James nodded. "You want to know what I think about you?" I asked leaning forward.

"What?" James asked, leaning forward as well.

"I think that your funny, and sweet. I love the way your eyes twinkle when you look at me, and the sound of your laugh. I love the way your hair falls into your face. It's very sexy," I said huskily. Our faces were very close. All I had to do was move in a few centimeters and we would be kissing. And thats exactly what I did. I felt a spark as soon as our lips touched. I felt James' lips pressing against mine tenderly. I moved my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. His arms made their way around my waist. I felt his tongue slide into my mouth and move gracefully against mine. The next thing that I knew, I was upstairs with him, removing his clothing. I knew what I was doing was wrong, but it felt so right and I didn't want to stop. I pushed down his jeans and he kicked them off. I fell onto the bed with him, kissing him passionately. I felt his callused hands running up my back toward my bra clasp. He unhooked the small clip and tossed the constricting article to the floor. He moved his hand down to my lace panties and dragged them down my legs painfully slowly. I practically yanked off his black silk boxers and threw them into the pile with the rest of our clothes. James moved his lips from mine and began to kiss my jaw and my neck and moving steadily downward, leaving hot open mouthed kisses on my naked body. My fingernails dug into his back leaving crescent shapes in his skin. I emitted a soft moan as he suckled my breasts gently. He stopped his ministrations and moved back up to my mouth. He kissed it briefly before sliding a finger inside my opening. I let out a gasp as he slipped in a second finger and began pumping it in and out. I completely lost control when he inserted a third. He quickly removed his fingers as I came. He placed himself outside of my slick entrance and pushed himself slowly in. I gasped in pain as he pushed past my barrier. I grasped him tightly as I felt the pain slowly fade away.

"Move," I commanded. He obeyed my command and began to slowly move in and out of me. We moved together, slowly at first, but soon picking up speed. I could feel myself clenching down on him. I knew that I was going to climax soon. I screamed as I came, James following suit. He collapsed on top of me, breathing heavily. He rolled off of me and I snuggled up to him, vaguely aware of what just happened.

0000000000000

I opened my eyes groggily and looked around. I had no idea where I was. I looked at the clock and read the time. 1:47. I freaked out. I had missed curfew. I scrambled out of the bed and was hit with the sudden cold. It was then that I realized I was naked. I looked at the bed and saw James sleeping there. The events of earlier in the evening came flooding back to me. I closed my eyes in shame. I gathered up all my clothes and put them on. I shook James awake.

"James! Wake up! I'm late," I cried. James sat up groggily.

"Wha?"

"I missed curfew! Get dressed," I threw his clothes at him and ran downstairs. My eyes widened at what I saw. People were sprawled out all over the living room, wasted or just asleep. I tiptoed through the room, careful not to step on anyone and waited outside for James. He came out a few minutes later. We got in his car and raced toward my house.

"I am in soooooo much trouble!" I wailed. James stopped in front of my house.

"Umm, thanks. For everything," I said. I kissed him on the cheek awkwardly and scrambled out of the car. By the time I got into my house it was 2:05. I walked past the living room where my parents were sitting. My mother rushed towards me and enveloped me in a giant hug.

"Oh sweetie! We were so worried!" My mother kept kissing the top of my head. I hugged her back warily. Did this mean I wasn't in trouble.

"Where were you?" Samuel asked harshly.

"At Joey's. I fell asleep," It wasn't a total lie. He raised his eyebrows. "Don't let it happen again." As soon as I was out of his sight, I rolled my eyes. That was easier than I thought. Once I got up to my room. I lay down on my bed. I thought about what had happened between me and James that night. I had given him my virginity. And the strange thing was, I probably would have done it whether I was drunk or not.


	6. Two Timing

**Chapter Six**

The next morning, I awoke to my bedside phone ringing loudly. I fumbled for the receiver clumsily, dropping it twice before I could bring it to my ear.

"Hello?" I mumbled, barely coherent.

"Hey babe, how was the party?"

"Hi Mark. It was okay. I missed you," That was a total lie. I enjoyed the time I spent with James.

"Yeah I missed you too," He told me. "You wanna come over today?" I felt a little bad about having sex with James the night before. Not bad enough that I wouldn't do it again, but enough to put a spot on my conscience.

"Are you going to pick me up?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there in an hour," I hung up the phone and went to get dressed. I pulled a black Bebe shirt and a white denim mini skirt from my closet and lay it on my bed. I grabbed my towel and headed into the hall bathroom. I got into the shower, the hot water soothing my sore muscles. I quickly washed my hair and my body and got out. I went back into my room to get dressed and to apply my make up. I blew out my bangs and scrunched my hair for the first time in ages. I looked in the mirror, satisfied with my appearance and went downstairs. I started to go to the living room but I spotted my mom and Samuel making out on the couch.

"Ugh," I groaned as I headed into the kitchen instead. Five minutes later my mother came into the kitchen. She almost jumped out of her skin when she saw me sitting at the table.

"Oh, Lily. I didn't know you were up," She stated, looking like the cat who ate the canary. I rolled my eyes. "Are you going out?"

"Yeah, Mark should be here any minute," I said standing up.

"Okay," she said, opening the refrigerator. "Home by eleven thirty," Mark's car horn beeped outside. I said goodbye to my mother and ran out to meet him. I climbed into the passenger's seat and kissed him hello. He pulled away from the curb and drove towards his house.

"So, last night, James didn't try to force you to do something because I wasn't there did he?"

"Nope," I did it willingly. I added to myself.

"Good," We rode the rest of the way in silence. Mark pulled up into the empty driveway. "My dad is out," He said, as though he was reading my mind. I followed him up the walkway and into the house. I looked around at the house, I hadn't realized until that moment that I had never been to his house. Whenever we went out it was to some party or a movie. It was small and you could also tell that two men lived there. It was a little messy to say the least. There were empty beer bottles all over the coffee tables and old pizza boxes and chinese food containers littered the floor.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Just a soda," I said, knowing what he meant by _drink_. Mark nodded and headed into the kitchen leaving me alone in the living room. I wandered around looking at the pictures of Mark and his dad displayed around the room. I noticed a few empty spaces on the mantle and on the walls.

"When my mom died, my dad took down everything that reminded him of her." Mark gave me a sprite and took a swig of his beer. "He keeps them in a box under his bed. Sometimes, when I'm really missing her, I go in there and take out everything just to see her face again," Mark looked like he was going to cry. I put my sprite on the coffee table and put my arms around his waist and looked up at him.

"I know how you feel. The days after my dad died, my mother wouldn't talk to anyone. She carried his favorite sweatshirt everywhere she went and cried herself to sleep every night. I don't think she knows that I know the last part though. A year after he died, she started dating again, and she met Samuel. They got married last year. It's like he's trying to replace my father, but he can't! No one can!" It was then that I realized that I was crying. Mark wiped the tears from my face with his thumbs. He kissed my lips softly.

"See, we have so much in common. Come on, its a lot neater upstairs," Mark said, grabbing my hand and another beer. I followed him upstairs to what I assumed was his room. Mark's room was slightly neater than the downstairs. He kicked his way through the clothes all over the floor and pushed all the crap off of his bed to make room for us. Mark reached out and started to play with my long red hair.

"I've never seen your hair like this," He stated.

"I haven't worn it like this for a long time," His hand moved from my hair to my face. He caressed my cheek gently before leaning in to kiss me again. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to let it in. I put my hands behind his head and in his hair, pulling him closer to me. He gently pushed me backwards so that I was laying with him on top of me. His hands slid up my shirt and under my bra to massage my breast. Mark stopped kissing me only long enough to remove my shirt and then his lips were on mine again. I felt Mark's rough hands running up my back towards my bra strap. All the memories from the night before came rushing back. I turned my face away from his lips.

"Mark...stop. Stop it!" I pushed him off of me and sat up. I couldn't do this with Mark when I had just slept with James the night before. It would be wrong on so many levels.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked, concerned.

"I can't...not now," I said, putting on my best I'm-a-virgin-please-don't-take-me face. It seemed to work because Mark was nodding as though he understood. He handed me my shirt, which i promptly put on. Mark flipped on the tv and put in a movie, that we actually watched.

Mark drove me home at five thirty. I had told him I had to go out with my parents at six, but I was really just bored. Mark was pretty boring when we weren't out doing something. I went into the empty house. I knew my parents weren't home, and when Mark noticed the dark empty house, I told him they were coming back to get me. Mark drove away when he saw that I was safe in the house. I looked at the answering machine. The message light was blinking, I pressed the button and the machine lady's voice rang out through the room

"You have three new messages," I rolled my eyes at the cheer disposition of the woman's voice. "First new message, 'Hello, this is Margie from advanced chimney. I'm just calling to see if you would like a deal on getting your chimney cleaned by us for only-'"

"Nope," I said, pressing the delete button.

"Second new message, 'Hi Lils, its Celeste. I haven't talked to you in ages! Call me back! Bye,' Third new message, 'Hey Lily, its James, just calling to see if you wanted to go out somewhere tonight. I know you're still with Mark but after- well just call me,' There are no more new messages." I deleted the messages and the machine turned off, I snickered. But I was definitely glad that he stopped where he did. He almost said 'but after last night'. If either of my parents had listened to that, I would have been dead. I picked up the phone and dialed James' cell. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Lily," He said.

"Hey, you called?"

"Yeah, did you want to do something tonight? I know you're still with Mark and all, but after last night, I thought maybe..." He trailed off and I could practically hear him blushing.

"Sure, I'd love to hang out tonight,"

"Really? I mean okay. You wanna come over?"

"Okay, will you pick me up?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in ten," I hung up the phone and headed into the kitchen. I had just realized that I was starving. I hadn't eaten all day except for some popcorn at Mark's house. I had enough time to have a sandwich before James beeped the horn. I wiped my mouth and ran out the door.

"Hey," I said as I got in the car. It was slightly awkward because I didn't know whether I should kiss him or not, though I definitely wanted to. I could tell he was having the same problem. I just decided on no kiss. We arrived at his house a few minutes later. It was obvious that his family also had a lot of money. His house was large and white, with black shutters and black French doors. As I went inside, I noticed that his house was much cleaner than Mark's. I followed him down three hallways and through another set of French doors.

"This is my wing," He told me.

"Wait, you have your own wing?" I asked incredulously. What happened to bedrooms? I thought as James nodded sheepishly. He led me into his bedroom which was all matchy with different shades of blue and grey.

"About last night-" James started.

"I have no regrets," I interrupted him. James' eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Really," I told him. "I was thinking about it, and I realized that I probably would have done it anyway if I were drunk or not. And I'd do it again," I said boldly. I didn't even have time to blush before James' lips were on mine, gently begging for entrance into my mouth which I immediately gave him. Our lips moved together slowly and passionately. I noticed the difference between Mark's kisses and James'. James' were much gentler and more romantic while Mark's were rough and needy. My shirt was removed for the second time that day and was dropped to the floor. I looked James in the eye as I pulled his shirt over his head. I ran my fingers slowly and gently down his torso. Last night I hadn't really gotten the chance to admire his body. Evidently he works out, I thought as I felt his rock hard abs. I shuddered as James ran his hands down my body and stopped at the top of my skirt. His fingers found their way to the buttons and they unfastened my skirt and it fell to the floor. I promptly kicked it off of my ankles. I put my hands behind his head and brought his face down to mine again. Still kissing him, I unbuttoned his pants, which he pulled down and tossed aside. I grabbed his hands and pulled him backwards towards the bed, where he fell on top of me. He pulled away and his dark eyes stared into mine. I reached up and pushed his unruly hair out of his face. He wrapped his arms around me tighter and brought his face down to mine in a frenzied kiss. He unhooked my bra and dropped it off of the side of the bed. He slipped my panties off quickly and did the same to himself. He positioned himself out side of my entrance.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded curtly as he slid inside of me. The familiar feeling swept over me as we moved together. I wrapped my legs around his waist to bring him closer to me. When Chris began to move faster, I could tell that he was about to reach his peak, as was I.

"Oh James!" I sighed, as I felt myself clench around him. James grunted and I felt him release inside of me. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Hold on!" James grumbled. He seemed unfazed. I pulled the blanket up above my chest as he pulled on his boxers and cracked open the door. "What?"

"Who is she?" I heard an older females voice.

"Lily,"

"Oh really? You finally got her? She was all you could talk about for weeks!" I giggled. James looked at me, his cheeks pink and he closed the door in her face. To which she replied with an indignant 'hey!'

"Who was that?"

"My mom," My eyes nearly bugged out of my head.

"What! You can tell your mom these things?" James shrugged. "My mom would have a conniption if she knew!"

"My mom is desperate to be my friend. Ever since my dad left especially. She lets me do anything I want,"

"That's great!"

"Sometimes, yeah. But sometimes, I just need a mom, not a friend," I thought about it and realized he was right. I thought about all the times my mom took care of me when I was sick or hurt, or when I had hurt feelings.

"Oh," I didn't really know how to reply to that.

"Plus, most things aren't as much fun as when you know you're not supposed to be doing it," He said with a grin. I smiled and nodded in agreement. He sat down next to me on the bed and put his arm around me. He leaned in and kissed me briefly on the lips.

"I really like you Lily,"

"I really like you too, James," I said with a smile. "If I didn't, we wouldn't be in this situation,"

"But what about Mark?" I bit my lip.

"I can't break up with him James,"

"Why not?"

"What am I going to do? Tell him I'm leaving him for you? The person I promised was only my friend?" James looked disappointed, but he agreed.

The next day at lunch, I sat next to Mark as usual and he had his arm slung around my shoulder. Throughout the whole period, James and I were discreetly exchanging glances when we thought no one was looking. However, at the end of the period, after I kissed Mark goodbye, Anya pulled me to the side.

"Lily, I need to talk to you,"

"Sure, whats up?" I asked casually. Anya put her hands on her hips. She didn't look exactly happy.

"What is going on with you and James," After those words came out of her mouth, I swear, my heart stopped.

"Wh-what?"

"I saw you keep looking at him. What's going on?"

"Nothing!" I replied a little too quickly. Anya's eyes narrowed. "Nothing is going on." I said.

"There better not be. James is mine," And with that she spun on her heel and strode off down the hallway. I sighed in relief and turned to go to class. WHAM! As I turned around I walked smack into someone, causing me and the other person to fall. I sat up, feeling slightly concussed.

"I am so sorry! I wasn't-oh it's you," Ava's apologetic expression, quickly turned sour.

"Ava!" She glared at me as she picked up her books.

"What?" She said rudely.

"I'm really sorry about what happened between us," Ava rolled her eyes.

"Really Lily, I thought you were different. I didn't think you would be the type to follow Anya around like a sad puppy!"

"I don't-" Ava cut her off.

"Yes you do! Anyone who would break off a perfectly good friendship to hang out with my shallow sister is that type,"

"Ava you don't know what you're talking about! I hardly ever even talk to your sister!"

"Then what were you just doing?" Ava crossed her arms and smirked.

"Well-I was, um. Well besides now!" She rolled her eyes.

"Then why do you sit at her table?"

"Because I'm going out with Mark, and James-" I stopped, my eyes wide. I had almost spilled the beans about how we were sleeping together. Ava frowned.

"What about James?"

"Nothing. The point is, I'm sorry Ava. And I want to be friends, I don't care what Anya says,"

"What about Mark?"

"Mark too," Ava gave me a small smile.

"Okay, I'll give you another chance. But don't blow it this time," My face broke out into a grin.

"I won't! Thanks Ava!"


	7. This Cannot Be Happening

**Chapter Seven**

Over the next few weeks, Ava and I became closer and closer friends. When Anya and the rest of the group found out, they weren't happy, to say the least. But there was nothing they could do. I wasn't going to let Anya control who I became friends with. She could try to kick me out of the group, but it wasnt going to work. I had made a place for myself and I knew that Mark wouldn't let her do it. James either.

That situation was becoming increasingly complicated. I had become more attached to James than I should have. The guilt was building up inside of me. Then something happened that made things a hell of a lot worse.

* * *

I sat on the toilet seat, breathing deeply, my heart pounding fast. Tears were threatening to fall from my eyes. I looked at the test again and the blue plus sign jumped out at me. Positive. I was pregnant. This could _not _be happening. We were always so careful! Weren't we? I thought back to when it could have happened, and it struck me. That time three weeks before at his house. We didnt use protection. I tossed the test into the trash pail and buried my face in my hands. I emitted a shuddering sob and erupted into tears. I stayed like that for almost an hour. I knew my parents had left for work and my sister was still asleep. I cleaned myself up and went downstairs to the kitchen. The cordless phone lay on the table. I picked it up and with trembling fingers dialed Mark's number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi," My voice was soft as I struggled to control it.

"Hey babe, whats up?"

"Can you come over?"

"Sure, is everything okay?"

"Just come, please," I begged. Mark's confusion was evident, even through the phone.

"Sure, I'll be there in ten," I hung up the phone and put it back on the table. I sat down and waited.

Mark arrived in less than ten minutes. I opened the door for him and let him in. I led him into the living room and sat down on the couch. His concerned green eyes bore into mine so intensely that I had to look away.

"Whats wrong?" He asked. His voice was so gentle and caring that I burst into another fit of guilty tears. He tried to put his arms around me but I pushed him away. Now the confusion was etched into every line on his face. "Tell me whats wrong,"

"I don't want to tell you but I know I have to,"

"Are you...breaking up with me?" He asked softly. I shook my head slightly and he sighed in relief.

"But you might want to break up with me,"

"Just tell me what's wrong," Mark insisted. I took a deep breath before saying it right out.

"Mark," I said slowly, "I'm pregnant," His eyes widened and then his face assumed the confused expression once again.

"But we haven't done anything,"

"I know," I said softly. His eyes darkened as he realized what I was saying.

"So you were with someone else?" The lump in my throat made it impossible for me to speak without crying again so I simply nodded. "Was it James?" I nodded again. Mark's eyes darkened and I was afraid that he would do something drastic. "How long?"

"Almost a month," The hurt in his eyes was too much. I emitted a shuddering sob.

"I think I should go," Mark said. The tone in his voice told me we were over. I shouldn't have expected him to stay with me after this. But it still hurt me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as he got up to leave.

"Me too," He said, as he walked out of the front door. As the door closed, I buried my face in the pillows and cried my heart out until the phone rang. I tried to collect myself, in vain before answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lily, what's wrong?" I ignored James' question.

"I need to talk to you about something,"

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can," I hung up the phone and stared at the wall until he got to my house. I opened the door and led him into the living room. James sat down in the same spot that Mark occupied only a half hour before. I didn't waste any time beating around the bush.

"I'm pregnant," James' jaw dropped. I nodded. "I just told Mark. Things are over between me and him." James scooted over and put his arm around me. It was then that I couldnt control it anymore. I began sobbing uncontrollably. He gathered me into his arms and held me like a child and let me cry until I couldnt cry anymore.

"What are we going to do?" He asked, after I had calmed down.

"We?"

"You didn't think I was just going to walk away from this did you? It's as much my fault as it is yours," I managed a weak smile at his kindness. The phone rang from under me. It had fallen between the couch cushions while I was crying.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lily whats up? I havent talked to you in forever," It was Alice. I had been neglecting our friendship for the last few weeks.

"Yeah I know, I've been really busy,"

"Oh, well I'm just calling to tell you that I wanted to invite you to sleep over tonight. My mom said she would pick you up and everything," This was a shock. Her mom never picked anyone up.

"That sounds great. I have to talk to you about something anyway. I'll call you when my mom gets home,"

"Great, talk to you later," I hung up the phone and turned my attention back to James.

"Yeah that was my best friend,"

"Oh," He replied simply. Just then, I happened to look up at the clock. It read 12:37.

"Shit!" I exclaimed. "You have to leave! Now! My mom will be home any second. If you're here I'll be so dead. Even deader than I will be when she finds out about this situation," I practically shoved the poor boy out of the house, leaving him only with a quick kiss. Not five minutes after he drove off, my mother parked in the driveway. I raced up the stairs and ran smack into my sister who looked up at me with her large brown eyes. Just by glancing into them, I knew that she knew. She heard what happened when James was in our living room. She knew my secret. As the front door opened, I grabbed her arm and pulled her into my bedroom. I put my hands on her shoulders and made her look at me.

"You can't tell _anyone_. Do you understand?" We had a moment just then. A sisterly one. I knew that she would keep my secret. She could feel how important it was. I didnt need any threats to convince her.

"Lily, Petunia!" My mothers voice echoed from down the stairs.

000

I sat on the pink carpeting of Alice's bedroom, my green eyes cast downward. Alice sat in front of me, her eyes wide and her mouth practically on the floor.

"You're what!?" She hissed incredulously.

"Pregnant,"

"Are you sure?" I nodded slowly. "So Mark got you pregnant,"

"No," I said. That threw her off guard. She frowned.

"Wait, what?" I sighed.

"Mark didn't get me pregnant,"

"So you're not pregnant?"

"No I am. It's not Mark's though. It's James'," Alice rolled her eyes.

"This just gets better and better. So explain to me exactly what is going on,"

"Okay. I told you about all the parties that Mark took me to?" Alice nodded and urged me to continue. "Well what I didn't tell you is that Mark got wasted at every single one and James drove me home every time, except one but that's not important. One party Mark couldn't make it to, so James took me. I got kinda drunk, and then we...well yeah," Alices jaw was on the floor again.

"So you're pregnant because he took advantage of you?"

"Not...exactly" Alice frowned. "After that it happened more often, and I wasn't always drunk either,"

"And you did this behind Mark's back?" I nodded, ashamed. As I explained it to her, it made me sound more and more like a slut. I felt dirty. "Do your parents know?" I shook my head.

"But I have to tell them soon,"


	8. Where Will I Go?

**Chapter Eight**

I paced back and forth through the living room wringing my hands. I was sure I was wearing a rut into the carpet but I didn't care. James grabbed my wrists in an attempt to get me to stop pacing, however, it only made me start to tremble. The tears that were threatening to break through forced their way out of my eyes and down my cheeks. I sat down in his lap and buried my face into his chest and sobbed.

"I don't think I can do this, James," I cried. "They're going to be so disappointed in me." I heard footsteps on the stairs and I jumped out of James' lap. I wiped my face hastily with my sleeve and in an attempt to collect my nerves I took a deep breath.

"What is it you wanted to tell us, Lil?" My mother asked. Her tone was simply inquiring. She wasn't expecting the news that I was about to bombard her with. I closed my eyes and took a deep shaky breath before starting.

"I think you should sit down," I bit my lip and looked up at their concerned faces as they sat across from us. James took my hand in his and I saw Samuel eying it suspiciously. He was cleverer than my mother and I could see him putting the pieces together in his head. I looked down at my old, ratty tennis shoes and I just blurted it out.

"I'm pregnant," I heard my mother gasp and Samuel emitted a low growl. I looked up and he was glaring at James. If looks could kill, Samuel's glare would have killed him, put him in his grave, taken him out and killed him all over again. It was understandable that James looked a little fazed.

"You did this to her!" It was more of a statement than a question. Before I could blink, Samuel was standing over James. Suddenly my semi-passive step-father was a protective authority figure. I almost respected him in that moment. "Get out of my house!" Samuel barked in his face. James glanced at me and I nodded quickly, letting him know that he should go. Once he was gone, Samuel turned to me. "Now you," he growled.

"Sammy, let me talk to her please," My mother's meek voice came from her chair across the room. I had almost forgotten she was there. Samuel hesitated for a moment and then left the room. I stood up and sat down in my stepfather's empty chair. The tears began again.

"Mommy, I'm sorry," I whispered. My mother had tears in her eyes, and her expression made me feel like the worst daughter on the face of the planet. Her face was white as a ghost and I could see wheels turning in her head. She was making decisions. I wanted her to yell, scream, hit me or _something._ The disappointment on her face was almost too much to bear.

"Lillian, why?"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I kept repeating it over and over, and she kept shaking her head. I didn't know what it meant. Why wouldn't she stop shaking her head?

"No, Lily," She said after a few minutes. "I'm sorry. I love you so much," My mother leaned over and enveloped me in a tight hug. Then it was like a dam broke inside of me. I couldn't stop the tears. They just kept coming, pouring down my face. I was confused. My mother was crying too. "I'm sorry, Lily. I'm sorry, I can't- I can't deal with this right now. You have to go," She stood up and began to walk away.

"What?" Her statement startled me enough that I stopped crying for a moment. What did she mean? Where was I going? I couldn't leave.

"Lily, you have to go. I can't deal with this right now."

"No! Mommy, please don't! Don't make me leave!" I was grabbing at her, holding on with everything that I had, but she pried my fingers from her arm.

"I will keep your cell phone on, so that we can work this out. But now you have to leave until I can deal with this," She kissed me hard on the cheek. "Go pack some things," And she turned and walked toward her room.

"No! Please!" I was on my knees in the hall sobbing. "Where will I go?" I whispered.

I didn't remember packing my things. It was all a blur. I didn't remember hugging my sister good bye, or leaving. The next thing I realized, was that I was standing outside of my house, in the pouring rain, looking in.

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short after such a long time. But this is the last chapter that I had written from the original story and it was actually much shorter than this. I actually added almost a page of writing. I'm in the process of working on all of my stories. I've been neglecting them recently. So this is just one update of many more to come.**


End file.
